THE REDEMPTION OF THE FORSAKEN SOUL
by Yumiko17
Summary: What would happen if Ciel wasn't an only child? What if this new child was only sent for one purpose and one purpose only, to make his life a hell of a lot better? Instead of him being the one traumatized in life she will be the one to take over. As was her mission. This story is rated M for all the blood, gore, rape and lemon. This is my first story, so please be gentle with me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
It hurts so much. I don't know how it started. I was just there talking to them one moment and the next I'm being dragged outside. And the next thing I know all I see is black.

When I woke up all I saw was a black ceiling. When I tried to get up, I couldn't. My hands and feet where shackled to something. Then I started to feel again. I was on a very flat and cold surface. When I tried to look to the side I couldn't move my head. I wasn't disabled nor anything but my head was bound to what I guessed was a metal table.

That's when I started getting worried. I couldn't move, and when I tried to scream I couldn't. I was completely at the mercy of the people or demons that are holding me captive.

All I wanted was for them to stop hurting, and for me... Well, I don't know maybe I'll get happiness from theirs. But I did not expect for any of this to go this horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

~~~~Heaven~~~~

"Thou shall go down to earth and art thou be reborn once again as a child to a family that will undergo a crisis and art thou be the one to soften the burden of their misery."

"IT SHALL BE DONE, THOU KING."

~~~~England~~~~  
It was the year 1884. There was once a very happy and wealthy family in Manchester, England. They were the Phantomhive family. The father was an earl, the mother a lady. They lived a very happy life. It got better the day they found out they were having a baby.

When the baby was due, they had everything. Up until the last drop of milk they would need for the rest of the baby's life. When the lady of the Phantomhive household had the baby, they were exhilarated because of the new baby boy. Although it did not end there. She continued to be in labor and had a baby girl. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. They were only expecting one baby. They had just bought one thing of each! What were they to do. But when they received their boundless of joy they forgot all of their worries. They were just happy they came into the world.

The eldest was the baby boy. He was adorable. He had a round face, eyes the darkest shade of blue you could imagine, dark blue hair(almost black), full lips and the most squishy cheeks you could imagine, which they named Ciel. The youngest born was the baby girl. She had almost the exact same features as her twin brother but with a few exceptions. Instead of dark blue eyes, hers were the color of amethysts. And her hair was the same color but with platinum strands all along her little head, which they named Rosealeigha. To summarize it, they were the most beautiful babies they had ever seen, and they were all theirs.

All you could hear along the house were the cries of the infants and the joyous celebration caused by their birth. Although if you looked outside into the dark forest that surrounds the Phantomhive estate you could feel a dark aura from within.

~~~~IN THE FOREST~~~~

A person looking at the estate in front of them, was looking with the flaming hatred of a thousand suns as well a psychotic look people said to have killed many.

"Ohoho, what do we have here? I see a happy family, rich, and they don't have any needs. Well that isn't very fair now is it?!"-said the person with a twisted look on their face. "They think they should be happy when I am not?! This is an outrage! What do these bloody humans think they are?! Calm yourself, just look at the positive side. You get to destroy this family and their future! Mwahaha! But wait, how do we go about this?"-the person asked themselves. "Well, we'll observe them for sometime and plan how to hit the hardest and most perfect bloody time." After that had been said the person started laughing maniacally and the pure hatred and psychotic look he gave before leaving them for the evening made everyone inside shutter.

~~~~TIME SKIP 6 YEARS~~~~

"Mama, mama, mama!"- called the twins in unison. The mother smiled and turn around in time to catch the both of them. "What is it, my precious boundless?"- said their dear mother.  
"We saw a creepy man outside!"-said their mother. "Well, lets have a look shall we?"

They went outside but there was no one. She looked everywhere and no one. She went back inside and told her children " There is no one there, are you sure you saw someone?" "Yes, we are completely sure Mama!" Yelled the twins. "Alright, then maybe the scary man already left. Why don't we go inside and drink some tea with your father?" " Yay! We get to spend time with Daddy!"

~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~

'Oh how wrong you are our dear mother, oh how wrong you are. You should have listened to your children. They were right about us.' Thought the lone figure standing just above the house, snickering. 'We shall enjoy your screams of pain the most, now, shall we get this bloody party started?' And then the line figure came down with its torn wings that looked like that of a bats, red blazing eyes filled with blood lust. All you could say was that it looked from something out of "DANTE'S INFERNO".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: SLAUGHTER HOUSE OF FUN

-INNER HOUSE-

Everything was calm, not a sound could be heard. All in all, they thought it was the most peaceful night in ages. Oh, how wrong they were. It was just the calm before the storm.

-ROSEALEIGHAS'S ROOM-

She was sleeping peace fully, until she smelled something weird. She opened her eyes and all she saw was smoke. She bolted out of bed and ran to her door. she opened it and what met her was a blood curling scream. '_What was that?... that sounded like... MAMA!_' thought the younger twin. She bolted out of the room, ignoring the flames that were caressing her skin. She ran and ran until she reached her mama and papa's room.

She ran inside, but there was no one there. just more and more flames. She went in deeper but all she saw was a room filled with a crimson spell that befell upon her like the mystic first shower of spring. She ran all over the room but all she found was piles of ash and smoke as well as the flames caressing her like a mothers touch. Although they were stinging like a thousand needles into her skin she kept on going. '_I'm not leaving without my family.'_ thought the 5 year old twin. _'Wait. I haven't heard anything anything from Ciel...Where is h...!'_

Someone bumped into her. It was her brother. "Ciel, where were you?! I was worried ..." "Sis, shut up for now! I can't find mama and papa!"-said Ciel. She was surprised and tried to say something but then they heard two other screams. Although one was males this time. " MAMA!PAPA!"-the twins said in unison.

~~~~IN THE ALCOVE~~~

The twins ran hand in hand to where they heard the screams from. So they ran all the way to the alcove. When they came in the scene horrified them. Their servants were all dead. They could see all the churned bodies on the floor, on the walls and on the ceiling. All of their bodies were cut open and stitched back together. All their organs laid everywhere, except where they were supposed to be. You could see hearts on the floor, intestines decorating the chandelier, all other organs on the wall as if they were precious paintings such as the MonaLisa. Although, they all had one thing in common, they were all decapitated. And in their blood was written 'TO THE DEAR LITTLE BABY EARL AND LITTLE LADY OF THE HOUSE OF PHANTOMHIVE, WE HAVE YOUR PARENTS, AND...' And it continued on the ceiling 'YOUR NEXT...' By then they were both crying their eyes out, and they almost lost their composure until they heard another blood curling scream coming from their father's library.

They ran and ran until their little feet couldn't hold them anymore. But they still ran. It was long way to the library since it was at the other end of the house. They saw their parents tied to a chair with chains, with blood on their faces and bodies. They were also both naked. They were about to run to them until they heard a person coming towards them with a metallic sound not far behind them. So, from fear they both ran into a nearby closet. They both saw a black figure with blood red eyes walk into the room since they left the door ajar.

~~~~ROSEALEIGHA'S POV~~~~

'What in the bloody hell is that thing?'-she thought as the thing came closer to her parents. She also saw Ciel was about to be completely overcome by fear and was about to scream. She put her hand on her brothers mouth so he wouldn't give away their location.

The black figure kept on walking toward my parents and I couldn't do anything about it. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Mother and father to the two beautiful twins we saw for the first time 6 years ago. They were so innocent and this household so happy. We decided that you had to much happiness. And we would be the takers of such happiness and send you all to a bloody time in hell while I feast on your souls! Hahaha!"- said the black figure with its deep raspy voice.

All I saw was the black figure approach my parents, then the whole horrific scene unfolded.

(A/N: if you are sensitive to any type of descriptive scenes with blood, gore, slicing of body parts, torture, death or any kind of bloody scene I suggest you skip ahead. I WARNED YOU, DON'T FLAG! Of those of you that don't mind then ENJOY!)

The black figure approached my parents and started to speak. By this time Ciel had passed out form fright. And I was glad he did, because he had seen to much already.

"Oh, aren't you two lovely. Bothe so perfect in what you do. On the contrary, we are not. We are the incarnation of imperfections. All we ever wanted was to be accepted into the society we were born into. But... NO! They all had to turn us down. Call us freaks of nature and that we should burn in hell. Well... That is what we did. But, we returned from the ninth circle of hell to take vengeance on this pitiful imperfectly perfect little world you call home. And I decided to start with YOU. The semblance of a perfect family. Now you will all know what we were condemned to live out for the last 400 YEARS! We shall torture you until you actually beg for death and then we'll go for though children. This will be a fun night for everyone. Especially us. Mwahahaha!"

That's when it all started. I saw the pained look on my papa's face. And the terrified one on my mama's one. I just couldn't do anything if I didn't want to give mine and Ciel's position away.

~~~~NARRATORS POV~~~~

He started walking slowly to the woman of the house first. The thing loathed her so much more than the other members of the family it wanted to start with her first.

He walked slowly to her and started to undo her chains. He cut them with what seemed to be a giant scythe. It was as tall as 5 ft, and the blade was half of that. The chains went along all of her torso. So the scythe cut deep into her in one fall swoop. She screamed another blood curling scream. And she was losing blood, fast. When the creature realized this he began to say "Oh our dear mother, we can't have you dying now. No, not now. Not before your PUNISHMENT!" It yelled and cackled all at the same time. To prevent her from bleeding to death on the floor he turned, what seemed like a clawed hand, into a fiery pit from hell. Then, he slowly began to drag it all the way down her wound. Bringing the bleeding to a violent stop. The mother laid on the floor in a crimson puddle of her own blood.

That's when the real fun started. The creature, when it saw the dark red puddle of life essence all around its dear mother, it's eyes became even darker with blood lust. It started to stalk towards her. He began with her hair. Her hair, that was as ebony as the darkest night. He began to pull every single strand out of her skull meticulously. She began to scream bloody murder. This continued until her skull just was a bleeding mess of crimson. After it started to slice down her body with its scythe. Which's blade was the shape of a backwards crescent moon. It started marking her body as it was its work of art. All you could see after he was done was a bundle of flesh on blood. After the figure was done with its 'art' he fixe up the body. After he put it to side to finish with later.

When he was done putting her away, he began his treacherous stalk over to the one known as 'papa'. That was when the father woke up, because of the most powerful slap he had experienced. It had the power of ten hammers wielded by Hercules. It had so much power it had broken his neck and dislocated his jaw. 'Papa' was dead. When the creature realized that its plaything was dead he said while cackling " What don't tell us that you are as weak as your wife?! You humans just don't get it do you. You shall die when WE say so!" That's when it revived its 'papa' to keep his mind occupied while its other half tried to locate its precious twins.

~~~~IN THE FLAMES OF THE HOUSE~~~~

The creature was looking everywhere it could for the children. It looked in their bedrooms, kitchen, bathrooms, parents room, living room and even in the alcove. Where they had left the message to the children. But it had not looked outside yet, so there it went. With its broken bat wings, as black as coal. With its penetrating red stare that just screamed for more carnage. It went of into the night to find its precious twins.

~~~~BACK IN 'PAPAs' LIBRARY~~~~

It began with the father, now that it was finished with the father. It went on the same track as the mother but this time... The creature was hungry. So he ate the only thing that would not affect his plans. He cut of the mans cock with its long and penetrating claws of a beat. The man yelled bloody murder. The one and only twin that was awake could hear everything. From the tearing of skin to the squashy sound of the muscle falling to the ground. As well as when the monster picked it up and started eating it. The sounds that where coming from her whimpering father as well as the now satisfied monster.

Afterwards, he continued with the assault. Until he had to put his body back together, so he could start with the things he had planned for the twins to find. He put the carcass of 'papa' next to 'mama'. Then he began to skin them. At this point the monster had revived them and... It was skinning them alive.(A/N: Honestly I don't think I have to describe this part[if you have seen enough scary movies you should know by now] if not the you are on your own.) then the monster started stitching the skins together as if it was some sort of quilt. 'Mamas' skin was on the left side and 'Papas' was on the right. Although the face was a mix of both of them.

It was the most disturbing sight for our little Rosealeigha. She was about to pass out or scream{maybe both} when a very low double voice came from the utter darkness from the end of the room. It said to the other creature when it was done with its job "We can not find them. They must have left the property. We cannot feel them anywhere near for miles." At this the one with the skins began to growl an in-human growl. It said

to its other half "Let us finish up here then we leave to FIND THEM!" After that being said the creature put the skins back on just one body and sat it at a chair facing the door. That's when it signaled its other half to leave with it.

To say that Rosealeigha was scared was an understatement. Even though she was terrified she knew she had to be strong, if not for her than for her brother. That's when her brother started to stir. He woke up and asked "Did it leave?" In the most innocent voice you could imagine. She nodded her head and said "Ciel, we have to leave and you have to close your eyes but whatever you do DONT OPEN YOUR EYES UNTIL I SAY SO! And don't ask any questions, only when we are out of danger." Ciel only nodded his head and went with it since he knew he would be safe with his sister around. ThAts when they started running down the stairs. Running and avoiding the blazing fire that was still raging in their home. They ran as fast as they could and as far. But for our dear Rosealeigha it wasn't far enough so they kept on running until they reached a town. They were both so tired that they both collapsed in an alleyway they had stopped at. Ciel passed out but Rosealeigha couldn't, not while they were still in danger. That's when she felt something wet on her cheek. They were tears. That's when she broke down.

It was the middle of the night. The town was completely desolate. All you could hear were the soft sobs of a little girl. All was calm. But that was just again... THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the late update its just that twear last few weeks were for my finals at school and I didn't get any writing done until friday and I'm posting it now. Again I apologize for my late update and I'll try to make the next one before December 18. If its to late for you then again I must profoundly apologize for the late update. Again, school finals.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3: THE START OF THEIR MISERY  
[Narrators POV will be marked with {•••} at the beginning and at the end]  
[Rosealeigha's POV will be put with {***} at the beginning and at the end and Ciel's POV will have { } at the beginning and at the end]  
••• It was a cold night out. They had collapsed in an alley way in the middle of London. All was quite, instead of the bustling neighborhood that once stood upon these brick roads. They were dirty, hungry and unconscious. In the end they could do nothing to protect their parents. She thought she could save them all, but in the end it was just the two of them. Like it always was in the end.

Although all the streets were quite, their was one loan figure that was hovering just above the figures of the two small children.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Our little Earl and Lady of Phantom-hive. They look so disturbed, bloodied, dirty and... BEAUTIFUL! It's too bad the little Earl never got to see out little art show. The one we put up at the estate, was meant for both of them, but no, Little Earl had to faint and leave his oh so lovable sister to appreciate our beautiful pieces of art all alone. Although, after all of this we would imagine that her soul would be tainted, but no, it's as pure as the day she was created. We guess she would really make a good sacrifice, just like they said to us. Oh, how we long to taint that soul until it can't be saved at all, but alas we have our orders. Time to pack up and deliver our master pieces back to our master and our revenge will be complete." This said, the black figure picked up both Ciel and Rosealeigha and put them in the back of an ox cart that was dark and damp. They would be driving for who knew how long and as well as their destination. All the known information pointed towards to somewhere not hospitable.•••

***It was dark, all I could see was darkness. All was quite, for once I thought I would seek solace in death, but not even that was any guarantee. All I wanted was to curl up in the welcomed darkness again, but I heard a groan right next to me and it made me realize that I was,in fact, NOT dead.  
I opened my eyes and all I could see was black. Although I thought I had indeed not opened my eyes I had. I tried to see beyond me but alas I could not. I put my hand up to my eyes and saw it right there in front of me. That's when I realized that I was in some sort of moving contraption and it was moving on a very bumpy road. Then and there is when I remembered the groan next to me and I shot up from where I was lying and went to my side. I found my dear older brother lying there in a heap of dirt and blood. That's when I started to panic. I looked him all over, without waking him up (of course) since I still hadn't analyzed the situation, and sighed with relief to see no cuts or deep wounds. Then I wondered from where the blood had come from, then I started to remember all of it. From the servant to our mama and papa's torture. I backed up against the wall and everything flashed before my eyes. I had started to cry when something else started to make its way into my memory.  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

'Thou shall go down to earth and art thou be reborn once again as a child to a family that will undergo a crisis and art thou be the one to soften the burden of their misery.'

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~

'What in the bloody heck was that? That couldn't be a memory of mine, right? That never happened! Even if it did it should have been before my birth and it would have been with...!' That's when realization hit me. If this happens when I was still barley a soul then...my soul purpose is to be next to Ciel and be the one to take all the blows for him so that he can be a normal boy and not be ,at least in what I can prevent, traumatized by this whole experience...***

•••While she was in the middle of analyzing their situation her brother began to stir from his sleep. Now she didn't want that when even she didn't know where they where or where they where going. She went towards him and started lulling him back to sleep just like their mother used to do. It worked and the little boy went back to sleep. She then started to analyze where she was at the moment.•••

***'Alright, I see that we are in something that is moving but not at very great speeds. So it can not be a horse drawn carriage, but since it's not that then what is it? At the very least I know that we are in a carriage of some sort. Now to look for an opening.' That's when I started to move around and try to look for an opening of some sort. That is when I found a crack on the far north eastern wall from me. When I saws it, it was the first time I went to look at my surroundings. All was dark, but my eyes where already adapted to the little light we had. It was all made out of wood with hay all over to make it at least a little more comfortable. You could see nothing but the little tiny sliver of moonlight that shine through that crack. Also me and my brother were the only ones there. No one else was there with us. From there I went towards the cracked wall from my seat in the south end of the carriage. I went to look through there, but what I saw was nothing but complete darkness. Although I saw a little light from where the driver was supposed to be. That's when I heard the driver saying "I don't 'pose 'at thing 'at the boss wanted is in the carriage and if it is then I feel 'orry for those two since 'ey had nothing to do with any of 'is, but the boss gets what the boss wants. Anyways with 'ose lookers in the back we'll have a boomin' business from now on, but from the 'ook of thin's both need a little disciplinin'. So they won't have such a good time...honestly I 'ought we got 'em much younger 'an 'is so they 'int 'et so much of a trauma from 'is!" with a Scottish or Polish accent. From the look or sound of things we weren't gonna have a good luck like the last time we got out. I just wish there was something I could do to get Ciel out of here without any harm...***

•••Oh she didn't know how right she was. She should not fret though. She will have the chance to get her big brother out of the situation but it'll be quite a while before then.•••

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
